1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multi-function control actuating mechanism for controlling the lifting of a boom member and the rotation of a pot in a roof drilling and bolting machine.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, roof drilling and bolting machines included a plurality of levers for operating the boom and pot. A single individual lever would be utilized for raising and lowering the boom. Similarly, a single individual lever would be utilized for imparting rotational movement to the boom. Thus, both hands of an operator are required in order to raise the boom and rotate the pot during a roof drilling and/or bolting operation.